When You're Gone
by souless wanderer
Summary: With Zero gone, Yuki feels that she has nothing to live for. Kaname wants more then anything to see her smile again.  Written for a friend of mine a couple of years ago for her birthday.


When You're Gone

A YukixZero and one-sided YukixKaname fan fiction

By Rebecka Phillips

Summary: With Zero gone, Yuki feels that she has nothing to live for. Kaname wants more then anything to see her smile again.

Zero: Just get on with the damn fan fiction.

Me: NO!

Kaname: flashes sexy smile Please?

Me: swoons As long as you or Zero would read the disclaimer.

Zero: Fine. Rebecka does not own Vampire Knight or the affiliated characters, and no matter how hard she wishes, it will never happen. Nor does she own the song. There, happy now?

Me: Thank you Zero. Now on with the story.

(Kaname's POV)

I watched as she sat by the lake, tears glistening on her pale skin. It's been 3 months since then, and yet she still cries. The full moon illuminates her skin, giving her an ethereal glow. She is beautiful, but I know I can't have her. She said it herself. There is a line that humans and vampires can't cross.

Why would she want someone like me anyway? I am not the kind, gentle vampire that she sees. I am a monster who is forced to live in the shadows for all eternity, never being able to love, and yet I do. I love her so much it hurts, but she loved another, Zero Kiryu. My rival and enemy, but Zero is dead. She killed him like she promised him she would, using his "Bloody Rose" gun, after he became a level E vampire.

His lust for blood became so great that he attacked her again, this time with the intent to kill, but before he was able to pierce her neck, she grabbed his gun from his jacket and shot him, killing him instantly. Even after he died, she continued to hold him, whispering "I love you" over and over again even though he could not hear her.

In the weeks that followed his funeral, she closed herself off from everyone, refusing to come out of her room, and when she did, her eyes held no emotion. She was not her sweet, bubbly self that she once was. She was a shell of her former self.

I want to bring that smile back to her face. I will bring her back, if it is the last thing I do, and with that thought, I emerge from the shadows.

All of a sudden she started singing, and I paused to listen. Her voice is beautiful. I take another step forward, when a twig snaps and she turns around.

(Yuki's POV)

I can't hold in the tears anymore as they run down my face. In the past three months, I have cried so much that I didn't think that I had any more tears left, but I do.

I loved him so much, and he loved me all the same, and we both thought it was meant to be. I remember his kiss, his touch, and the shivers that ran up my spine whenever he told me that he loved me, in that deep, husky voice of his, but I should have known that it wouldn't last forever, especially when he was destined to an early grave.

I cry even harder when I remember all the good times we had. Then all of a sudden, I start singing, I don't know where I heard it before, but the lyrics just came from my heart.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Then I hear a twig snap and when I turn around, I find myself face to face with the only other person I want near me.

"Kaname-sama" I whisper.

(Normal POV)

Kaname approached Yuki slowly as to not startle her, and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head into his chest and let her cry. As she cried, he rubbed her back soothingly. Only after she let out that last heart wrenching sob and the last tear slid down her flushed cheeks, did Kaname finally speak.

"Yuki, you know that you don't have to do this alone. You do have the headmaster, and you have…me."

"Kaname…" she managed to get out before being interrupted.

"No, don't speak. You need to hear this. I found out about Zero way before you did, and in all honesty, I was jealous of him, for always being able to spend time with you, but when I found out that you returned his feelings, I was angry with him and myself. I cursed myself for being a vampire, because, even though there is a line that humans and vampires can not and should not cross, I love you, Yuki.

"Kaname, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have spared you the heartache." Yuki questioned curiously.

"I couldn't, because you are human and I am a pureblood vampire. We can't be together, so I tried to suppress my feelings, but I couldn't any longer." Kaname replied"

"Your right Kaname, we can't be together, but we can be there for each other can't we? Yuki asked.

"Yes, we can. You know you can always come to me." Kaname replied.

"Well Kaname, thank you for talking to me." Yuki said, and got up to go back to the dorms.

"You're very welcome Yuki" Kaname then got up too and when Yuki turned to leave, he caught her arm, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good night, my dear girl" Kaname whispered in her ear, and then quickly kissed her on the lips.

After Kaname left, Yuki smiled and brought her fingers to her lips, whispering into the night

"Good night Kaname."_  
_

A/N: Took me a while to do this. Never did I think it would take as long as it did. Anyhow, did you like it?


End file.
